


Talking to the moon

by Greengodess88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greengodess88/pseuds/Greengodess88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad little Levi/reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> HI! So this was one of my first fanfics I wrote so it may be a lil crappy. Sorry 'bout that.

_[A/N I suggest listening to the song while reading]_ [www.youtube.com/watch?v=x94m40…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x94m407UJSI)  
  
_I know your somewhere out there_  
  
_Somewhere far away_  
  
_I want you back,I want you back_  
  
_My neighbors think I'm crazy but they don't understand your all I had_  
  
_Your all I had_  
  
You were on an expedition outside the walls when it happened. He wasn't able to hold you and say 'I love you' one final time. He wasn't be there to possibly save you. You were placed in Erwin's squad against his wishes. You always reassured him you would be fine.  
  
_At night when the stars light up my room_  
  
_I sit by myself_  
  
_Talking to the moon_  
  
_Trying to get to you,in hopes your on the other side talking to me too_  
  
_Or am I a fool? Who sits alone talking to the moon_  
  
Every night, at exactly 8 o'clock he goes to your grave and talks to you. He tells you about anything and everything. And you listen,to every word not being able to communicate back. You sit on your grave stone listening,giving him advice and laughing at the funny things.  
  
_I'm feeling like I'm famous_  
  
_The talk of the town_  
  
_They say I've gone bad, yeah I've gone bad_  
  
_But they don't know what I know_  
  
_'Cause when the sun goes down_  
  
_Someone's talking back ,yeah they're talking back_  
  
_Oooo_  
  
Everyone began to worry about Levi's mental health. He would speak to the air,thinking [f/n] was were there. He would sit in the mess hall for hours talking to thin air. When he was questioned about it he denied it.  
  
_At night when the stars light up my room_  
  
_I sit by myself_  
  
_Talking to the moon_  
  
_Trying to get to you,in hopes your on the other side talking to me too_  
  
_Or am I a fool? Sitting alone talking to the moon_  
  
He wondered if you heard him. If you bothered to care about him in your current state. You,on the other hand, couldn't move on because his feelings still tied you to this world. He cared so much he held on to your spirit. Although it touched your heart to know he cared so much,you wanted to be free of your earthly bonds and be free in heaven.  
  
_Ahhhhh_  
  
_Ahhhhh_  
  
_Ahhhhh_  
  
_Do you ever hear me callin'_  
  
_Ahhhhh_  
  
_Ahhhhh_  
  
_Ahhhhh_  
  
_'Cause every night I'm talking to the moon_  
  
_Still trying to get to you_  
  
_In hopes your on the other side talking to me to_  
  
_Or am I a fool? Who sits alone, talking to the moon_  
  
_Ooooooo_  
  
_I know your somewhere out there somewhere far away..._  
  
Levi felt that he could wait until it was his time to see you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya liked it.


End file.
